


Fin de siecle

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [243]
Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-03 17:56:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8724226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Continuation of Cynosure. How did Jimmy's date go?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Red_Pink_Dots](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Pink_Dots/gifts).



> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 12/31/1999 for the word [Fin de siecle](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/1999/12/31/fin%20de%20siecle).
> 
> fin de siecle  
> A phrase mostly used adjectively in English to signify: belonging to, or characteristic of, the close of the (19th) century; hence, modern;``up-to-date;'' sophisticated; world-weary;decadent.
> 
> Continuation of [Levity](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8587588), [Choler](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8605711), [Inure](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8613946), [Bonhomie](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8620333), [Land of Nod](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8630641), [Ineffable](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8636638), [Vociferous](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8647783), [Beneficence](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8654299), [Plenary](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8668387), [Lassitude](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8668489), [Chary](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8687866), [Descry](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8698414), and [Cynosure](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8713396). Now Jimmy gets a date. Or does he?
> 
> This is the last dictionary.com word of the day from year 1999. While not a full year as dictionary.com started part way through 1999 it's a lot further than I ever expected to get. Hope you all enjoy.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Fin De Siecle

Jimmy made sure to arrive at the restaurant early. He didn’t want any chance of Tony arriving before him. He hoped Tony liked the fin de siecle elephant he’d given him. Though honestly it was a family heirloom that his mother had taken such good care of you couldn’t really tell that it hadn’t been bought in a store recently, so Tony probably had no idea that it was a family heirloom since he hadn’t mentioned it in his note.

Spotting Tony, he waved. Grabbing the flowers he’d brought for Tony, he stood up and waited for Tony to make his way over to him.

He handed the flowers to Tony who gracefully accepted them with a smile and a soft “Thanks.” 

Jimmy had picked this restaurant because he knew it was Tony’s favorite Italian place. However, he hadn’t expected quite as many people to know Tony. He was getting quite jealous. 

It seemed someone who recognized Tony stopped by their table every 2 minutes. Jimmy couldn’t get a word in with Tony as he was too busy talking with others. Oh Tony was quick to chase them away and smile at Jimmy, but as soon as he chased one away another would appear.

About an hour in, Tony apologized. “I’m sorry. We can go somewhere else if you want.” Tony offered even though their food hadn’t arrived yet.

“No, this is your favorite restaurant and it’s kind of sweet how many people want to say hi to you.” Jimmy shyly stated, even though he was kind of annoyed at the lack of Tony’s attention.

“If you’re sure.” Tony agreed.

Jimmy wasn’t sure, but he didn’t want to force Tony to leave his favorite restaurant either. 

After what felt like a day later, but was only an hour, their food was finally delivered. Jimmy and Tony dug in, but even the delivery of food did not stop the masses from stopping to talk with Tony. Jimmy was pretty good natured, but he was about to reach his boiling point.

After the 50th person came up to Tony in so many minutes, Jimmy had finally had it. Standing up, he announced. “Listen up, people. You all clearly know Tony and how wonderful he is. However, he is here on a date with me. We’d appreciate it if you would give us sometime to ourselves to enjoy our date. Thank you.”

Tony didn’t know whether to be amused or appalled. He probably fell somewhere between the two. 

They finished their date in silence. Jimmy embarrassed over his announcement and Tony torn between laughter and embarrassment himself. Truthfully after dates with both Gibbs and Jimmy he was even more confused as to what they wanted from him.

Jimmy gave Tony a peck on the cheek not brave enough to go in for a kiss on the mouth after what happened in the restaurant before slinking back to his car sadly. 

Tony watched Jimmy leave with a rather morbid fascination. He’d expected the date to end more passionately. Shrugging his shoulders, he climbed into his car and returned to his apartment to contemplate how the two dates had gone and debate whether he should be scared of what would happen when he returned to work on Monday or sooner if someone died while they were on call.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
